The Hospital Visit
by GhostlyMagic
Summary: H27 oneshot. This is me and 801 addict's first collaberation story. It's as much her story as it is mine. So please R&R! Tsuna gets stuck in the hospital where he gets a couple of visitors...


Hey, people! Please enjoy this story that Gravi-obsessed and I wrote. We are very proud of it. We mainly wrote it because we noticed they're aren't enough HaruxTsuna stories! Well, just read, review and enjoy! 

-----------------------------------------

A sigh, a cringe, just a normal day for the heir to the Vongola family. Tsunayoshi Sawada. He sat in the hospital room covered in bandages, thanks to Reborn and Basil's newest training regime.

"It even hurts to breathe…" Tsuna complained as he lay there, looking like a mummy. "If only Kyoko-chan was here," A sudden loud crash interrupted his thoughts.

"TSUNA-SAMA!!!" Haru crashed through the entrance to the room.

"Ohhh…" Tsuna let out a quiet groan to himself. It was half of pain and half of the things that would inevitably come because of Haru's sudden presence.

"Haru!" Tsuna managed to get out. "What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" He went into his usual rant of spasmic questions.

Haru, looking cheerful as always, responded with, "Your mother let me know you were in the hospital. When I found out, I rushed over here!"

"Oh," was Tsuna's answer. "Figures she would do that," he thought." He stared at her going on a longer-than-wanted explanation of how she came to the hospital, not even listening, too busy wondering why there seemed something different about her. Then it hit him, like Reborn hitting him in the back of the head. Haru's hair was different. Instead of the usual ponytail, it was loose and down to her shoulders. As stupid as it sounds, the look intrigued Tsuna. Along with her bright brown eyes and innocent smile, she looked really pretty. He shook his head and sighed. He must be seeing things.

"Hahi? What's wrong, Tsuna-sama?" she asked, stopping her mini-rant on busses being too expensive so she had to run.

"Eh? O-oh, nothing. I'm fine, Haru," he said quickly.

"Okay! Anyway, Haru brought something to surprise Tsuna-sama!" she said happily, reaching into her bag.

What she proceeded to take out was a very sweet, simple box of chocolates. They also happened to be Tsuna's favorite kind.

"Oh," Tsuna was taken aback at the thoughtful, unexpected gift, and therefore was left speechless. "Th-thank you, Haru!" He sputtered out. "That was…nice of you, but really don't have to bring me anything, you know," Her unanticipated gift only added to the intrigue she had going on that day.

"Oh, Haru knows she doesn't have to bring something. She wants to." She said.

Tsuna absent-mindedly began to open the box and started eating the tasty treats, courtesy of Haru.

"Wait," Tsuna said cautiously, stopping in mid-bite. "You didn't get these candies with Bianchi, did you, Haru?"

"Hahi. I couldn't find her to come with me, so no." She answered. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. It must be his lucky day.

"Tsuna-sama shouldn't sigh so much, they say it chases away happiness." the girl said, flipping her hair back since it was tickling her neck. Tsuna blushed a bit and ate in silence." Ah! My hair keeps getting all over the place! I should just tie it up." Haru complained.

"N-no! It looks nice!" Tsuna said without thinking.

"Oh, thank you…" Haru replied, surprised that he had complimented her. There was a mini silence, both of them were just blushing.

Tsuna let out a small, intentional cough to break the awkwardness of the abrupt silence.

"Do you want to sit down?" Tsuna asked Haru kindly.

"Haru is fine standing here," she responded, leaning causally on the wall. And then yet another silence fell upon the two. This time it was broken by Haru.

"How long will Tsuna-sama be in the hospital?" she inquired.

"Oh, I'm not sure, but probably only a week or two, at most." he said.

"Haru's glad of that," she said.

Tsuna was just thinking of his new view of Haru when she opened her mouth to expand on what she had previously said. She was suddenly interrupted by a creak at the door…

"Jyuudaime!" A happy voice yelled out. Gokudera Hayato had entered the building. Haru made an annoyed face at the Mafioso as he scurried over to Tsuna's bed and collapsed on the floor, bowing deeply.

"I would've come sooner but I ran into Bianchi, and…" he trailed off. Tsuna gave him a soft smile; Gokudera was always pushing himself. The Vongola 10th and Haru both jumped as Gokudera smashed his fist into the ground and growled, "But that is no excuse! I am a failure as a right-hand man!" he howled. Tsuna sweat dropped, and he tried to console him.

"Eh, i-it's okay, really!" he said, missing the uncomfortable silence. Yet despite that they had shown up. Some how, every time he got hurt, they always the first ones there. "Even before Kyoko-chan…" he thought to himself. Now, Gokudera and Haru were arguing over…well, who knows what they were arguing about now. Don't they always? Tsuna let out a tired sigh. A small part of him was slightly disappointed at Gokudera's sudden appearance. "Wait, what am I thinking?" Tsuna thought. "I really like Kyoko-chan, don't I? Then again, why is Haru here and not the girl I wished to call my future wife?" Tsuna let his mind dwell on this thought for a while. After a minute or two he looked up to see Gokudera and Haru still going at it.

"Hey, you two! Can you stop bickering for at least a minute?" They abruptly stopped and looked for the person who disturbed them.

"S-sorry, jyuudaime," Gokudera responded. "It's just that this stupid woman gets on my nerves!"

"Well, Haru doesn't think Gokudera-kun is so great, either!" Haru retorted, and with that they launched into another argument.

"Doesn't anyone ever think of me?" Tsuna complained to himself, crossing his arms. As if she had read his mind, Haru said just then, "Look, Gokudera-kun, why are we arguing when we have a friend wasting away in the hospital?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say wasting away…" Tsuna said, more to himself.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san needs rest!" Haru said, trying to push Gokudera out of the room.

"Dammit! Jyuudaime needs a break from you!" Gokudera snapped, trying to get out of her grip, that girl was stronger than she looked. "Besides, who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Hahi! I'm the future wife of the Vongola 10th." she exclaimed. Tsuna blushed at those words. The two continued their bickering all the way into the hall, and Tsuna was left alone again.

He sighed and lay his head on the pillow. He proceeded to rest, as Haru had said. He went into a long, thoughtful stage. He thought of a lot of things, but most of all, he thought of his feelings for Kyoko-chan and Haru. Tsuna analyzed why he felt he liked Kyoko. Well, she's cute, first of all. And she's obviously kind and nice as well. But other than that, what is there, really? Brains? Personality? Tsuna honestly didn't know. And after thinking about it some more, he came to the realization that he liked Kyoko-chan as a friend, nothing more, nothing less.

And then he began to think of his feelings for Haru. Well, he thought she was pretty cute. And she obviously cared for Tsuna very much. "I mean, she was always the first one there when she was hurt or in a troublesome situation. And she did have a very outgoing personality, something Kyoko greatly lacked. After a while, he decided he had, over time, developed feelings for Haru. Maybe one day I will tell her how I fell. One day…


End file.
